


kissing you

by Sakamichi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, They kiss thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 11:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/Sakamichi
Summary: Yohan likes kissing his X1 members. He specifically likes asking for kisses from Seungwoo
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	kissing you

"Seungwoo hyung," Yohan calls, pouting, arms stretched towards the group's leader. "Kiss." 

The older man chuckles. They just got back home after a whole day of promotion schedules for their 1st comeback album, and everyone is tired and sleepy. Seungwoo himself, too, feels his own eyelids drop from time to time. He just wants nothing but to clean up quick and go to bed. 

"Seriously, Yohan? We reach home and the first thing you want to do is kiss?" He jokes. The remaining members still on the doorway surrounding them laugh, familiar and amused with how clingy Yohan gets over their leader. "Some of us here just want to sleep." 

" _Hyuuuuungg_ …" Yohan whines, closing his eyes, not being able to stop his sleepiness anymore. He somehow pouts even more. "Kiss!!" 

Lee Hangyul, who is standing just behind Yohan, playfully gives his friend a peck on his right cheek. 

Yohan makes an annoyed sound at the back of his throat, pushing Hangyul away. 

"You're not Seungwoo hyung!" 

Hangyul just laughs, along with the other members, as they pass through and leave towards their own respective rooms. 

Yohan stays still, staring at Seungwoo, who's still at the door making sure that the group is complete and that none of their belongings are left outside the dorm.

Once everyone else has settled, and only Yohan and Seungwoo are left, Seungwoo comes closer and ruffles Yohan's hair. 

"Go to sleep, Yohan-ah." 

"Where's my kiss..?" 

Seungwoo tries to hide a chuckle, but the upwards movement of the corners of his lips doesn't escape Yohan's intense stares. Especially towards his lips. 

"No more kisses today, you already asked for twenty three times this day alone." 

Yohan fakes a frown, making sure to stick and emphasize his own bottom lip out. "I only asked nineteen times today, you're not counting right." 

"Doesn't matter. That's already too much." 

"There's no too much when it comes to your kisses, though!" 

Seungwoo carefully cups Yohan's face in between his two big hands, and the younger puckers his lips and forces his eyes closed almost automatically. 

It's cute, Seungwoo thinks. 

It's cute how Yohan always demands for kisses but when he's about to give it to him, Yohan quite literally shakes in anticipation, closes his eyes out of nervousness, and flushes red from embarrassment.

It's quick, but it happens. 

Seungwoo leans down and presses his own lips against the younger's. He feels Yohan's soft lips touch his own but he also pulls away so fast, even before he could feel them move. 

This alone is enough to satisfy Yohan though, as he opens his eyes and a big grin replaces the puckering of his lips. Seungwoo doesn't even realize that he's still holding Yohan by his cheeks until the younger removes it from his own face. 

Seungwoo hopes Yohan doesn't notice the slight trembling of his fingers. 

"Thank you, hyung." Yohan says in a quiet voice. He sounds sleepy. "I can sleep well again tonight. Good night." 

Seungwoo is left alone, still frozen at the exact same spot, an unsteady hand on top of the uncontrolled beating in his chest. 

Maybe it's him who's addicted to Yohan's kisses and not the other way around, after all. 

"You two are so weird," Cho Seungyoun says one time while hanging out with both Yohan and Seungwoo. It is one of those rare nights that they're being allowed by their manager to stroll around town, but they all have to stay lowkey. 

They are at a somehow secluded small noodle restaurant barely outside Gangnam, far from the agency but closer to the residential streets. Stalkers barely follow them in these areas. 

Yohan looks up while slurping his noodles, eyes big and confused. Seungwoo doesn't mind Seungyoun's comment and continues pouring soju into his shot glass. 

"You two always kiss." 

Yohan raises an eyebrow at Seungyoun, and quickly gulps down a bunch of noodles. "What's weird about kissing?" 

"Nothing weird about kissing, per se, but isn't that like a dating thing? A couple thing, you know?" 

"No, it's not." Yohan answers, because Seungwoo chooses to continue drinking instead of talking to Seungyoun. "I can do it with anyone. I can kiss you right now." 

Yohan playfully grabs Seungyoun by his collar from the other side of the table and the older laughs as he struggles against Yohan's strong grip. 

Seungwoo doesn't find the joke funny, but he stays silent and judging the other two making kissy faces at each other in front of him. 

"I just like kisses. Seungwoo gives it the best." Yohan says, tired from pretending to strangle Seungyoun and going back to his red spicy ramyeon. "Right, hyung?" He adds, turning to the older man sitting beside him.

Seungwoo, still quiet, stares at Yohan's cheeky grin beside him. Specifically at Yohan's plump, red lips, and the stray drop of noodle broth just beside his mouth. 

"You're a mess," he says, reaching for a tissue and wiping it around Yohan's mouth. 

"You two are so weird." Seungyoun repeats, but leaves it at that and goes back to eating his own noodles. 

It's true that Yohan kisses the other members too. 

Usually for the younger ones, he bothers them in a hug and showers them with kisses all over their faces, especially Dongpyo and Hyeongjun. 

Hangyul sometimes pinches and kisses Yohan's cheeks. Yohan does the same back to Hangyul. 

Seungyoun likes teasing Yohan about it, and Wooseok hates being kissed on any part of his face.

Seungwoo is the only one Yohan gives kisses on the lips to, but it's always short and quick. Seungwoo always pulls away fast, scared, unsure whether the milliseconds of connected lips are enough or not. Yohan starts trembling as soon as they do it, so Seungwoo thinks it's best if he never makes the kiss last. 

So it is a surprise to Han Seungwoo when he sees Yohan and Hangyul kissing, lips moving against each other's lips, no trembling hands nor hurried movements in sight. 

"It's nothing." Hangyul shrugs. Seungwoo has pulled him to the side right after what he just witnessed. "You know Yohan, he's always asking for kisses."

"Yeah, I know Yohan." The leader sighs, crossing his arms in front of him. _He thinks he knows Yohan_. "He won't ask for a kiss like that without reason." 

Hangyul frowns. "I know Yohan's reason," he says. "He wanted to practice." 

"He wanted to what…? 

"Practice." Hangyul's frown breaks into a huge grin, as if he's mocking Seungwoo. "He wanted to practice kissing. He says he doesn't want to disappoint you." 

"Hangyul. I'm not sure I understand..?" 

"Kiss him." Hangyul says before turning his back towards Seungwoo. "Kiss him again, and make it longer. Don't be so scared, hyung. It's just Yohan." 

Hangyul leaves Seungwoo confused. 

_It's just Yohan_ , he says. 

_It's Yohan_ , that's why he's scared. 

"Yohan." 

Rehearsals are done for the day and most of the members have decided to grab something to eat in the nearby convenience store. Seungwoo leans his back on one wall near the door side, when he sees Yohan approach him. 

"Seungwoo hyung, kiss!" 

As expected, Yohan is still enthusiastic even after rehearsals. He sits comfortably right beside Seungwoo, whose current energy is a complete opposite of his. 

Seungwoo is tired from all the dancing, and his head is buzzing from the lack of sleep on the previous evenings, yet seeing Yohan be all-smiles and giggly by his side somehow lifts up his mood. 

He's asking for kisses again, and Seungwoo remembers what Hangyul said to him last time. 

Without thinking, Seungwoo grabs Yohan by his neck and pulls him down into a kiss. 

Yohan gasps, surprised. Seungwoo has never done that before. 

And neither has he stayed into the kiss for more than a second before, and yet here they are. 

They don't move at first. Yohan is still in a shock, and Seungwoo's still trying to process what his plan should have been. 

He doesn't have a plan here, clearly. He just wants to kiss Yohan. That's it. 

Meanwhile, Yohan adjusts into the kiss. He's the first one to move, innocently, carefully, playing with Seungwoo's lips against his own. 

Seungwoo moves his hand from behind Yohan's neck towards Yohan's cheeks, caressing the other's perfect face, imprinting the curve of his jaw into his touch, to his mind. And Yohan does the same, making sure he never forgets the feeling of Seungwoo's lips moving against his own and the warmth of his touches as his skin ghosts over his cheeks, his ears, his jaw. 

They hear someone briefly clearing his throat, and suddenly Seungwoo is pulling away, again, just like how he has always used to. 

"There are other people here too, guys." Wooseok reminds them from the other side of the dance studio. Both Seungwoo and Yohan flushes red, then apologize. 

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but you both look dazed, confused, and heavily bothered right now. Please settle that later in the dorms." 

Seungwoo just nods. 

Yohan is staring at him.

"What's there to settle?" 

"A lot." Seungwoo sighs. "A lot of kisses I couldn't give properly before. I have to make up for all of those." 

"Oh." Yohan understands immediately. "Yeah, you really have to." 

**Author's Note:**

> listen to SNSD's Kissing You for the soft mood i was trying (but failed) to achieve in this fic


End file.
